A New Genesis
by cOOkEdSuShI
Summary: 4yrs after 3rd Impact,Shinji&Asuka live a normal life as High schoolers.An enemy arrives threatenin the peace,they are summoned to become pilots once more.New robots,new pilots,return of a pilot,new enemy,new age,New Genesis RomanceActionDrama
1. A New Genesis

**Author Notes:** This story is based on the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, even though all information and characters are based on the anime most if not all events and situations are made up. As you probably know they ended the saga with the movie "End of Evangelion". I just didn't like how they ended the saga so this is the continuation of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Throughout the story you will see words, phrases and expressions in Japanese; all definitions are at the bottom of each chapter. Also the style I used in the story is in such a way on how it would look like if it was seen as an anime.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are owned and property of Studio GAINAX, I do not own any of the characters, this story is fictional. No copyright infringement was intended.

**Chapter 1: Road to Recovery**

I HATE MYSELF…FAILURE…WORTHLESS…COWARD…WEAK…these words were imprinted in big bold red letterings in a pitch black room. These words were echoing in Shinji's head repeatedly over and over as he hugged his knees defenselessly.

"I mustn't run away…I mustn't run away…I mustn't run away…" He repeated those words to try to ease and convince himself. But the dark room continued to grow and as it grew the feeling of loneliness grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger.

"No…I don't want to be alone…don't leave me…please…" All of a sudden the scene changes to him in his pilot suit and inside the cockpit of Eva Unit 01. He then sees on the monitors, bits and bits of pieces of Eva Unit 02 who was mauled and torn to shreds as his heart just sunk and his mind went blank as the thought of the pilot of Eva 02 was also torn into pieces.

"Asuka…no…no…" At that he just snapped.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHH!" Shinji's screams surrounded the area as he and Eva 01 went into Berserker mode and as he screamed Eva 01 let out a roar.

"UGH-UHHH…" At that moment Shinji woke up and immediately sat up in his bed sweating as he tried to catch his breath.

" pant…pant… Che…It's that same nightmare …" Shinji placed a hand on the sides of his head massaging his face trying to regain his composure. Shinji got up out of bed and opened the curtains. He stared deeply into the once famous Tokyo 3 district as the light from the morning rays of the sun beamed down into his room.

**At school…**

"Not much is known about the Third Impact on how and why it happened. But officials found out it were the plot driven up by the former organization known as Seele. Their intentions are still being investigated by officials but some believe…" The teacher continued to ramble on as Shinji stared out the window looking at the construction of Tokyo 3 being rebuilt.

"_**Four years…it's been four years since that incident. The so called Third Impact. It turned out that in the end I was just being used again, all of this happened when I got into that cockpit.**_" Shinji thought to himself again blaming himself for the event of the Third Impact.

"Ikari-san…Ikari-san!" Staring out the window while the teacher lecturing isn't the best of ideas as the teacher asked a question and was calling out to Shinji.

"Shinji-kun…Shinji-kun… baka!" Asuka who sits right next to Shinji was calling out to Shinji in a low voice which eventually got his attention.

"Huh…? Oh! Hai?" Shinji finally returning back to the classroom stood up as the teacher eyed him.

"The answer Ikari-san. To the question."

"Oh hai! Ummm…Ano…" He didn't know the answer; he didn't even know what the question was. The teacher just fixed his glasses.

"Next time it would be wise to pay attention Ikari-san. Keep your eyes, mind and focus in the classroom where it is needed. Understand?"

"Hai…" Shinji lowered his head as he sat back down.

The final bell had rung ending the class…

"Stand! Bow!" Said Yuki Himara the class representative.

"Make sure you go over your notes, everything we'd cover in class today will be on the exam." All the students started to gather their things getting ready to leave the class.

"Arigato Asuka-chan." Said Shinji as he sat back down.

"Hai hai…you might want to pay attention next time because I'm not going to cover for you again. Alright?"

"Hai…" Shinji nodded his head. Asuka shook her head.

"Tsk…I've known you for five years now and you still haven't changed!"

"Soka…" Replied Shinji plainly.

"You see that's what I mean!" Yelled Asuka but Shinji didn't mind.

"But you know what?" Asuka now a bit curious.

"Huh?"

"I think you'd changed Asuka-chan."

"Me?" Asuka pointing to herself.

"Yeah, you've matured and grown up to a beautiful girl." Said Shinji all the while smiling at her. Asuka then started to blush.

"Baka! Don't say such idiotic things!" Said Asuka trying to cover her face by looking the other way and putting her stuff away.

"What's this? A marriage quarrel. You guys really do look like you're married." Said a voice.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Screamed the both of them in unison. It was Toji Suzuhara a former Evangelion pilot.

"Yeah yeah I heard that one before. But if that's the case then why are the both of you blushing?" Asuka and Shinji both looked at each other angrily and turned the other way.

"Don't be ridiculous! Why are you even here Toji-san? This isn't your class." Asuka folded her arms.

"Well class is over and I just wanted to see how's my pal Shinji-kun is doing?" Toji went over and placed his arm over Shinji.

"Oh I'm ok I guess just some stuff I have on my mind I need to sort out."

"Well now you know so why don't you go ahead a leave!" Said Asuka annoyed.

"Tsk! Fine I will! I have to leave anyways." Toji got up and started to make for the door.

"Oh where you going?" Asked Shinji.

"Oh me and Hikari-chan are going to the mall later on, she said she wants to buy some clothes and needs a guys point a view I guess…? What about you?"

"Oh…nothing really, I have some things I have to sort out so I have that to keep me occupied." Shinji finished packing up his stuff as well.

"Oh ok then so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then I'll leave you two love birds alone. Ja!" Toji waved Shinji and Asuka off as he left the classroom. Asuka got up and made her way to the windows and stared outside to see Toji and Hikari walk off together.

"Bah…I still don't know what Hikari-san sees in him! But oh well that's love for you."

"Asuka…" Said Shinji softly.

"Hmmm…Ugh!" Asuka turned around and found herself face to face with Shinji. Shinji was staring straight into Asuka's eyes. Asuka was blushing immensely. They were only a few inches away from each other.

"Nani…?" Said Asuka shyly.

"Asuka…you…" Said Shinji softly as he placed his hand behind Asuka's head and moved in slowly towards Asuka.

"Shinji-kun…"Said Asuka quietly as she closed her eyes to kiss him. But then Shinji pulled away from her and she opened her eyes to see him smiling holding a leaf in his finger tips.

"You had a leaf in your hair, must have flew in through that opened window... Huh?" Now Shinji was confused because now he sees Asuka all angry and mad.

"Shinji-kun!" Shinji just tilted his head.

"Nani?" Asuka just turned around immediately turning her back towards him.

"Baka! You're like the most dense headed guy there is!" Shinji just shrugged his shoulders and picked up his bag and made his way to the door.

"Fine whatever. Well take care and I'll see you in class tomorrow. Ja." Shinji then walked out of the classroom. Asuka still had her turned; she has her right hand clenched up and up to her heart with a disappointed kind of expression on her face.

Somewhere in Northern Inland Japan in a dark poor lighted hallway, a dark figure walked towards a huge solid steel double door with a short pillar to the side that has a panel. The dark figure took out a card placed it inside the panel and pressed his hand up against the screen. Just then the huge steel doors opened and a grin crept on the dark figure's face.

"Hmph…It's almost time…"

In the ruins of the Tokyo 3 district Shinji was sitting on the floor with his back up against a collapsed stone pillar staring off into the distance and looking at the reflections in the lake (Note: The place where he's at is a lake but it's not just water, it's a mixture of water and the liquid they use to fill the cockpits of the Eva Units to help the pilots synchronize with the Eva's, it's the place where he met Kaoru the very last Angel). Shinji picked up a rock and threw it making it skid across the lake.

"So this is how you sort things out huh?" It was Asuka; she wasn't wearing her school uniform but jean shorts and a white spaghetti strap top. She bent down and picked up a rock and made it skid across the lake. Shinji just kept looking out and acted in such a manner as if not surprised by Asuka's appearance.

"I find this the best way to sort things out."

"A nice and quiet peaceful place…it's usually is the best way to think things out." Said Asuka as she sat down next to Shinji.

"This used to be the shopping mall wasn't it?" Asked Shinji.

"Yeah it used to be." A cold wind chill blew by as Asuka folded her arms and rubbed her arms with her hands to get warm.

"Asuka-chan…kore." Shinji took off his jacket and placed it around Asuka.

"Arigato." The two of them starred off into the sky and across the lake without making a sound.

"Sugoi…This is really a good way to relax…" Said Asuka as she continued to look out.

"Hai… Listen about earlier, I didn't mean to…"

"You were remembering weren't you?" Said Asuka cutting off Shinji.

"Remembering…?" Asked Shinji.

"The day of the Third Impact…how all of us weren't on this world, you can say we were dead and then somehow we all came back. How can we not forget that?"

"I don't want to remember that day…" Said Shinji bluntly.

"Why's that?"

"BECAUSE I ALMOST KILLED YOU!" Yelled out Shinji.

"But you didn't. I don't blame you for what you were doing; anyone would if they went through all that torment you went through." Said Asuka trying to sympathize with him.

"Just leave me alone ok? Why are you even here?" Said Shinji with irritation in his voice. Asuka then stood up in disappointment.

"I'm here because you're not the only one with a lot crap on their mind. Why can't you just let people in and accept their feelings?" Asuka was yelling down towards Shinji.

"You're such a coward! You don't let people in because you're afraid that you'll be hurt! You say you don't want to be alone and don't leave me but how can we if all you do is push us away!" Asuka took off Shinji's jacket and tossed it back to him.

"Kore! You know what Shinji-kun. Back in the classroom, I lied about you not changing. I really did thought that you'd actually change after all these years. And I was happy because of that. I then thought that we can have an actual conversation. But after talking to you now…After all these years I thought that finally you'd changed but in reality you haven't changed one bit." Shinji ignored making eye contact with Asuka as he continued to look at the lake.

"Sayonara…Shinji-kun." With that Asuka turned around and left.

Somewhere in Northern Inland Japan inside a dark room a fairly tall slender and handsome guy dressed in a formal suit is sitting behind his desk alongside with his assistant Shinto Himaru. Across from them are five rather large screens which had dark figures in each one of them. Obviously a meeting is being held.

"I presume everything is in order Katsurugi-sama?" Said one of the dark figures.

"Hai…Everything is going according to plan. All Eva units have been destroyed and the productions of the mobile suits are going according to schedule."

"What about the missing scientists? Have they been found?" Said another dark figure.

"Unfortunately no. However we have no use for them now, we have all of the mobile suit designs. There is nothing they can do to hinder in our plot. If any of our men are to spot any of them they are given authority to execute them on the spot. What a waste of a wonderful mind."

"And the politics in the U.S.? What are the results in that?" Asked yet another dark figure.

"The Americans have too much pride and righteousness they won't convert."

"This is going to be a problem, the Americans have too much power and allies, and we cannot afford to attack them head on. Even with the mobile suits, we can still over power them but it will weaken our forces immensely leaving us open." Even with that said a smile crept up Katsurugi's face.

"Do not worry. Measures are being taken even as we speak; there are ways to bring down such a powerful foe. Just like the story of Achilles and Troy."

"Very well, we leave the matter to you. This will conclude our meeting. Do not disappoint us Katsurugi-sama." At that all the screens turned off and the lights start to dim on.

"And so the wheel of fate is in motion and a new story begins. This will be entertaining." Katsurugi then starts to chuckle as the room fades out…

**Author Notes:** Phew that's that. Well that's chapter one for you, I know I know it's a lil bit of a slow start but every anime and story starts off slow. So I hope you guys like it, this is going to be a pretty long series so expect a lot of chapters for this story. Most importantly _**SUBMIT A REVIEWS!**_ Submitting reviews for my stories really help out, it motivates me to continue in the story, some even made suggestions for my other story and I'd actually used them so please it takes less then 5 min. even shorter to do one so go ahead and help me out k? And I'll see ya in the next chapter. (Also read my Tekken story "A Well Kept Secret")

**Definitions:** Most Japanese words have more then one meaning but these are the most widely used…

**Hai-** Yes, Yes, Yes sir/ma'am, sure

**Baka-** Idiot; moron

**Che-** Shit

**Ano-** Well…Ummmm…

**Arigato-** Thanks, Thank you

**Ja-** Later (Can also be used for our slang version of good-bye "peace")

**Ja ne-** See you; see you later

**Sayonara-** Good bye

**Kore-** Here (Here as in you're giving something to someone)

**Nani-** What?

**Nanda- **What (Another way to say nani but there are situations where you can only say nani and you can't use nanda, same thing goes with nanda)

**Soka-** I see


	2. The Transfer Student

**Neon Genesis MS**

**Author Notes:** This story is based on the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, even though all information and characters are based on the anime most if not all events are made up. As you know, they ended the saga with the movie "End of Evangelion". I did not like how it ended so this is the continuation. In the story, you will see words, phrases&expressions in Japanese; all definitions are at the bottom of each chapter. My writing style is in such a way on how it would look if it were seen as an anime. Also as a new feature, I added a new theme song, the song is broken down in verses, it is in Japanese but after each verse, it is followed by the English translation. It is not the original song, if you would like to hear the song then e-mail me at and I will send ya the song.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are owned and property of Studio GAINAX, I do not own any of the characters, this story is fictional. No copyright infringement was intended.

**Reviews:** Thx for all ur reviews, u guys r sharp, yea it is kinda like a knock off Gundam, Bubble Gum Crisis, Nadesco. The robots are the only common thing between this story and those anime so don't get the wrong idea k? Well thx again, ur reviews have helped motivate me so jus be a lil patient oki doki? So let's begin shall we?

Sekai ga owaru mae ni…

Before the world ends…

Kizutsuitemo ii kara atsui negai shinjite

Even if I get hurt, I'll still believe in my burning passions

Yokan no sunrise subetewa…

The sunrise's premonitions…

Koko kara hajimaru deshou

Should all begin from here

Nani mo mienai fuan no naka de…

In the midst of uncertainty, where I can't see a thing…

Ki kinareta koe ga yonda yo

A familiar voice calls for me

Chikadzuki nagara kokoro no honoo dakishimeta

I embraced the flames of your soul as you got closer

Mirai wo kakenukeru…

I rush through my future…

Watashi chizu mo aizu mo hoshikunai

Without needing any maps or signs

Inochi no kagayaki ga moeru

The brilliance of my life burns

Aimai de zannin na sekai de…

In this cruel, ambiguous world…

Aa, yume o saga sou

Let's search for our dreams

Yami ni taore you to mo…

Even if we fall into darkness…

Ai nara kie wa shinai yo

Our love won't disappear,

Chaser

Chaser

**Chapter 2: The Transfer Student**

At school, Shinji walks in and sits at his desk and as he sits down, he sees Asuka sitting down as well. Just then, his good friend Junpei Himara came up to Shinji.

"Ne Ikari…ugh…" Junpei looked up in the direction that Shinji was looking to find him looking at Asuka. Asuka looked back as she saw Shinji looking at her.

"Hmph." She just snapped her head back forward ignoring Shinji as he went back to unpack his things at his desk.

"Ano…did you two have a fight or something?" Asked Junpei as Shinji puts his bag down at his feet.

"No. It's nothing." Said Shinji as he took out his book and school materials.

"Soka…" Shinji looked up at Junpei.

"Did you want something Junpei?"

"Huh? Oh. Hai." Junpei straightened up. "Did you hear about the new transfer student?"

"Transfer student?" Said Shinji curiously.

"Yeah. It looks like he came all the way from the main land."

"The main land…?" Said Shinji a bit surprised.

"Yup. All the way from the U.S." Said Junpei. At that moment, the classroom door opened and the teacher came inside alongside with a young man with brownish tan tone skin, short black hair with brown highlights combed back and bangs hanging down to the sides of his face down to his eyes. His bangs were also brown. He was fairly tall standing at 5 ft. 10 and physically built with deep brown eyes.

"Stand. Bow. Sit." Announced the class representative.

"Today we have a new student with us; he transferred all the way from the U.S. due to his families business. He will be joining us so please give him a warm welcome." Said the teacher.

"Haaaaiii…" Said the entire class in unison.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself." Said the teacher to the new student.

"Hai. Ohio. Boku wa Duenas Bobby desu. Boku ne San Diego California. Douzo yoro shiku." Bobby bowed. There was now indistinct chatter in the classroom.

"_**Ehhhh**__**…so he's an American? **__**Yeta**____Sugoi__ He can speak Japanese? __**He's pretty cute. **__Yeah and a cute face at that."_Bobby straightened himself up and continued to look at the ground not letting the comments bother him.

"Alright everyone calm down, quiet down now. Go ahead Duenas-san take your seat. Bobby went to his seat and sat down behind and off centered from Shinji's right. As he sat down Bobby eyed Shinji, Shinji then looked the other way.

The final bell rang ending class.

"Stand. Bow." Announced the class representative.

"Remember to do pages 120 through 140 and make sure to go over your notes for the quiz this Friday." Everyone got up and started to gather their things. Junpei gathered his things.

"Ne Bobby-san." Bobby looked up.

"Hai?"

"Where do you live?" Asked Junpei, Bobby took out a piece of folded paper that had his address on it and handed it over to Junpei. Junpei looked at it and then looked over at Shinji.

"Hoy Shinji-kun. Don't you and Asuka-chan live near the old Shinjuku area?" Shinji looked up.

"Hai."

"Bobby-san over here lives near that area as well." Said Junpei.

"Ano…it's alright I know my way…" Bobby tried to say something but Yuki Himara the class representative cut him off.

"Yeah he is new here so why don't the two of you accompany him home together?"

"Ano…it's ok I don't want to be a bother really." They continued the conversation not paying attention to him.

"Dimo…" Shinji wanted to tell them that him and Asuka got into a fight and weren't really on good terms with each other at the moment but he didn't want the others to know since it's a personal matter. But he was cut off anyways so it didn't really matter.

"Well then, it's decided." Said Junpei.

"Onii-chan! We have to hurry on home we still have to do the shopping for dinner tonight." Yelled Yuki already heading out of the door.

"Hai hai. Well have fun you three. Ja." Junpei then waved them off and ran out the door to catch up with his sister Yuki leaving the three of them in confusion, the three of them looked at each other and just gave a sigh.

The three of them are seen walking down heading towards the old Shinjuku area, as they continued to walk they past electronics store where at the front window were television sets and displayed on the T.V. was the news showing a military base at Okinawa under attack by humanoid robots and other aircrafts. Bobby stops walking and starts watching the news broadcast, Shinji and Asuka seemed they didn't really care much about the broadcast.

"Hmph. It seems that SAOD are at it again." Bobby turned to Asuka and then looked back to the television where the battle intensified.

"It doesn't look good for that city, looks like the Neo-Sapians are going to over run them." Asuka lets out a short sigh. "This war is stupid, one side should just destroy the other in one shot or just give up. It's pointless." At that Bobby turned back to Asuka, obviously he was offended by her comment.

"How can you say such an irresponsible remark?" Asuka turned to Bobby and started to argue back.

"Aren't I right about this whole thing?" Shinji couldn't do anything but just watch the two of them argue.

"You may be right, this may be a meaningless war that many unnecessary lives have been taken but do not forget about all the people who gave their lives to protect us."

"Is that the reason why you left your home?" Asked Shinji.

"Yeah…" Said Bobby in a low tone of voice looking down at the floor. "My father is one of the major political leaders of the Earth Alliance."

"It's quite sad, they gave their lives probably without a purpose and a reason but because they were told to by someone they don't know or even met." Bobby sliced the air with his right hand in protest and out of anger.

"You're wrong!" Asuka just smiled

"Am I?"

"Those people gave their lives to protect their home which they treasure and to also protect the ones who they love and care dearly for. They fight for a world. A world for us to live in without war and conflict to live a happy and peaceful life." Asuka then broke out of her smile and started to yell back.

"Such idealistic ideas and beliefs are meaningless in war, they give false hope to the naïve making their deaths even more meaningless then it already is. This is reality that we are dealing with not some fantasy world." Bobby continued to protest with Asuka.

"Without hope and the will to fight then all of mankind's progress wouldn't have gone as far as it has gone to today! What about you?" Asuka now a bit shocked about his question.

"Now now you guys. C'mon that's enough lets go on home." But Asuka ignored Shinji.

"Watashi…?"

"Yes you! You used to be an Eva pilot right? Why did you fight? What was your reason to keep fighting?" Asuka just smiled.

"I continued to fight to be the best pilot there is and for my name to be known and acknowledged."

"Nisemono!" Said Bobby instinctively.

"Nani? Me..why would I lie?"

"People who fights for only themselves and for selfish reasons live an unhappy life." Asuka snapped her head to the right ignoring Bobby's comment. "Or…"Bobby's tone now softer. "Or they have suffered when they were young." Bobby now looks at the floor and shocked by Bobby's unexpected words Asuka looks back at Bobby who looks back up at Asuka. "You don't have the eyes of an arrogant and selfish person. Your eyes tells me you actually have a kind soul who fights for others. But yet you have suffered when you were little… you have suffered a lot haven't you…?" Said Bobby in a kind, gentle and caring voice. Asuka spun around facing away from Bobby.

"Baka. Don't talk as if you know me when you don't." Asuka's eyes now slowly filling up with tears. "Don't talk as if you care…" Bobby now feeling sorry.

"Wait…I didn't mean to…" Asuka cuts him off.

"I don't need your pity." She then ran off.

"Asuka-chan!" Bobby was about to dart off after Asuka but Shinji grabbed Bobby's arm and shook his head.

"Let her go. It's best for us to leave her alone to calm down."

Now the two are now walking home not making a sound when Bobby decided to break the silence.

"I need to apologize to her tomorrow, I might of said too much. I did go overboard by talking about something so personal as her past." Shinji shook his head.

"No it's ok. She's actually really strong but she is still a girl and she's weak also even though she may not look like it, but she'll be ok. But she did say some unnecessary things as well. Putting that aside, how'd you know?" Bobby then stopped walking and was a bit confused.

"Huh? How do I know about what?" Shinji stopped as well.

"About Asuka when she was younger. About her past. How'd you find out? That was confidential information." Bobby looked down again.

"Oh…that…no, I didn't." Shinji now a bit surprised.

"Huh?"

"It's just that…it's because I had those exact same eyes as hers…I used to be the same way when I was younger…" Bobby curled up his right hand making a fist and started frowning making a sad face. Shinji saw this and just smiled and walked up to Bobby and placed his right hand on his shoulder. Bobby then looked up at Shinji.

"It's ok Duenas-san. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, maybe sometime in the future when you think you're ready you can tell me. Ok…Duenas-san?" Bobby just smiled back.

"Thanks…oh you can just call me by my first name. Bobby's fine. I'm not used to all that last name basis thing I'm from the U.S. afterall" Shinji nodded.

"Hai Bobby-kun. C'mon we better keep going before it starts getting dark."

"Hai." Bobby nodded his head and the both of them started walking once more. They walked for another 10 minuets till they finally reached a pretty big two story house. Bobby stopped to look at the piece of folded paper and looked at the house number.

"Well this is me." Just then a cute girl with long brown hair and blue eyes came out of no where and rushed Bobby with a hug.

"ONII-CHAN!" The sudden hug knocked the both of them down onto the floor. "Okaerinasai!" Bobby slowly sat up while the girl was still clinging on him.

"Yuriko…what did I say about your outbursts?" Yuriko put her head down and frowned.

"Gomendasai…" Bobby then put his hand on top of her head and smiled.

"Iye…" Yuriko starts to giggle. Shinji then walked over.

"Oh Shinji-kun let me introduce you two. This cute little one here is Yuriko." Yuriko looked back at Shinji and smiled.

"Domo. Douzo yoro shiku." Shinji then pointed at Yuriko.

"Bobby-kun are you two related?"

"Well as you can see not literally since she's Japanese and I'm not even a percent of Japanese but I guess you can say that. Her parents and my parents go way back." Just then a beautiful woman came walking out.

"Ah! Bobby-kun." She has long brown beautiful hair tied back in a pony tail and beauty mark under her right eye with deep blue crystal like eyes.

"Oh Sakurai-sama." Bobby and Yuriko finally got up and introduced Sakurai. "This is Yuriko's mother, Sakurai Matsu a family friend.

"Konnichiwa." Said Sakurai bowing slightly. "Bobby-kun I'm preparing dinner so I have to head back. Make sure to get yourself situated upstairs. C'mon Yuriko lets head back." Then Sakurai and Yuriko headed back.

"So you live with the both of them?"

"Well not really, they live downstairs, I live upstairs. The building is divided from top to bottom, the only way to go up is to take the stairs from the outside. The top floor is divided in half each half with three rooms in each half. This used to be a small co-ed dormitory."

"Soka…No wonder it's pretty big. So who else lives here?" Bobby shook his head.

"Just me. My parents live back at the estate near town hall. I didn't like the fact that I'm being watched by other people since the fact that my parents are big political leaders. Sure I know it's for my safety but it feels awkward you know?" Shinji just nodded his head. "Besides I wanted to know how it feels to live on my own."

"Soka." Said Shinji.

"Ne Shinji-kun."

"Hai?"

"Does Asuka-chan walk this way to school?"

"Yeah but she usually goes early because of her club. Nande?" Asked Shinji curious on why asking about her all of a sudden.

"Oh it's just that I want to apologize to her about today. I might of said a bit much to her." The scene then cuts off and shows Asuka laying in her bed thinking about what Bobby had said when they were arguing.

"_You're wrong! …Those people gave their lives to protect their home which they treasure and to also protect the ones who they love and care dearly for…_" Asuka then started to get irritated. "_Your __eyes tells__ me you actually have a kind soul who fights for others. But yet you have suffered when you were little… you have suffered a lot haven't you…?_" Asuka then turned over to her other side.

"Baka…You don't even know me." Screen fades black…

**Author Notes: **Well that's chapter 2, again sorry for the slow start but it's usually slow when introducing a new character. Have faith cuz then you'll like the next episode I mean chapter. Most importantly…_**SUBMIT REVIEWS!**_ In all my stories I have done I've kept writin cuz of ur reviews so please it'll only take not even a couple of min. Thanks for ur support.

**Preview-** As Bobby tries to make amends with Asuka; SAOD decided to break the rules of war and attack the neutral cities of Tokyo and three other neighboring cities who have very limited weaponry. As Shinji, Asuka, Bobby and company make their way to the bomb shelters they are cut off by SAOD soldiers and run into something they did not expect to see…what did they see that made them freeze in their tracks? Will the once well protected Tokyo be destroyed? Find out in the next exciting episode of Neon Genesis MS.

**Definitions- **Japanese words have more then one meanin but these are the most used translations. If I missed any definitions please tell me by submittin a review and I'll fix it.

**Ne**-Hey…; say…

**Ano****- **Ummmm…; ugh…..; well….

**Soka****- **I see…

**Hai****- **Yes, yes?

**Ohio- **Good morning (Informal)

**Boku****wa****Duenas**** Bobby ****desu****Boku****ne**** San Diego California. ****Douzo****yoro****shiku****.-**My name is Bobby Duenas. I'm from San Diego, California. Pleased to meet you.

**Douzo****yoro****shiku****- **Pleased to meet you

**Yeta****- **Hurray; Yes! Alright! (Used as a victorious expression)

**Sugoi****- **Wow, Amazing, Awesome

**Dimo****- **But…

**Onii-chan****- **Big brother (Little kids can use this regarding to someone who's older even though they're not related)

**Ja****- **See ya, later

**Watashi****- **Me, I (Only girls can say that)

**Nisemono****- **Liar

**Nani****-** What?

**Baka****-** Idiot, moron, stupid

**Okaerinasai****- **Welcome home

**Gomendasai****- **I'm sorry, Sorry (Formal)

**Iye****-** No

**Domo-** Hello

**Konnichiwa- **Good afternoon

**Nande****- **Why?


	3. Neutral

**Author Notes:** This story is based on the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, even though all information and characters are based on the anime, all events are made up. The saga was ended with the movie "End of Evangelion". I did not like how it ended so this is the continuation. In the story, you will see words, phrases&expressions in Japanese; all definitions are at the bottom of each chapter. If you see dialogue where part of a sentence is bold and another is plain then there's multiple characters speaking. If you see dialogue in italics and in parenthesis then the character is speaking in his/her thoughts. My writing style is based on how it would look if it were seen as an anime. Also as a new feature, I added a new theme song, the song is broken down in verses, it is in Japanese but after each verse, it is followed by the English translation. It is not the original song, if you would like to hear the song then e-mail me at and I will send ya the song.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are owned and property of Studio GAINAX, I do not own any of the characters, this story is fictional. No copyright infringement was intended.

**Reviews:**

Sekai ga owaru mae ni…

Before the world ends…

Kizutsuitemo ii kara atsui negai shinjite

Even if I get hurt, I'll still believe in my burning passions

Yokan no sunrise subetewa…

The sunrise's premonitions…

Koko kara hajimaru deshou

Should all begin from here

Nani mo mienai fuan no naka de…

In the midst of uncertainty, where I can't see a thing…

Ki kinareta koe ga yonda yo

A familiar voice calls for me

Chikadzuki nagara kokoro no honoo dakishimeta

I embraced the flames of your soul as you got closer

Mirai wo kakenukeru…

I rush through my future…

Watashi chizu mo aizu mo hoshikunai

Without needing any maps or signs

Inochi no kagayaki ga moeru

The brilliance of my life burns

Aimai de zannin na sekai de…

In this cruel, ambiguous world…

Aa, yume o saga sou

Let's search for our dreams

Yami ni taore you to mo…

Even if we fall into darkness…

Ai nara kie wa shinai yo

Our love won't disappear,

Chaser

Chaser

**Chapter 3 - Neutral**

Somewhere in space inside a SAOD space cruiser a slender man in his late 20's early 30's with long blonde hair wearing the traditional red military uniform of the SOAD forces and wearing a silver mask covering diagonally down from the nose up unscrews a medication bottle and took out two pills and swallowed it down with water. At that, a SAOD soldier came in.

"Colonial. The team on Earth is in place and is waiting for further instructions." Said the soldier.

"Good. Direct all MS pilots to their suits and ready the EVAT (Extraction Vehicle Approach Team). Instruct the infiltration team to go and proceed, plant the charges on the targets, and continue with the operation. Once their primary objective is complete, shoot an emergency flare to signal their position for EVAT. Prepare for battle!" The soldier went to attention and saluted.

"Aye sir!" The soldier ran out of the room.

"Hmph hmph hmph…So it begins…" A grin crept up on his face.

Back on Earth in Tokyo in the school courtyard Bobby is on his laptop, half of his screen is a news broadcast of the battle the other day and the other half he is typing and going over some computer programming codes for his computer class

"The fierce battle between SAOD and Earth forces finally came to a close as SAOD military over took the base in Okinawa. Even though they have…" As the reporter continued with the news, Bobby continues on his computer. A green parakeet with red and yellow belly flew down and perched on Bobby's head as Bobby continued with his study. This is Bobby's pet bird named Porin. Just then, Shinji and Junpei came walking up.

"Wow..you type pretty fast for a foreigner Duenas-san." Said Junpei. Bobby looked up at them.

"It's nothing really. I've been typing since elementary; it was one of the required skills we had to learn back at the states. Oh, and just call me Bobby k? No need for formalities. So what's up?"

"The robotics club meeting is about to start and you have to make your debut today being new and all. Plus the club's advisor sent us to come and get you."

"Soka…what a bother." Said Bobby plainly, as he closed his laptop.

"Yeah and the club's advisor has taken an interest in you and is hoping for you to share info on robotics you might of gained in America." Said Junpei folding his arms.

"Well then, I guess it can't be helped." Bobby stood up, Porin started to chirp, and Bobby stroked its side gently with his index finger. The three of them then started to make their way inside the school.

On the outskirts of Tokyo, a team of 10 SAOD soldiers disguised themselves as Earth military personnel and infiltrated the secret military base in Tokyo. Once they entered into the base, they went inside a secured room, locked the door, and took out a small round flat metal object with a button in the middle. The leader then pressed the button and then a hologram of the blueprints of the base came up.

"Ok. The main power generator is 30.5 clicks East and the main communication is about 40 clicks due North West. We'll continue down this main corridor and split up about here in two teams of five. Communication teams, once you place the devices leave immediately and head to the checkpoint, the Earth's transport will be heading through there. We'll meet up at the rendezvous point. We'll give those damn Naturals what they deserve!" Everyone went into attention and saluted.

"Yes. Sir!" They then left the room and went to their designated areas.

Back on Earth inside the school, Shinji, Bobby and Junpei made their way to the Robotics club.

"Ne Bobby-kun." Said Junpei.

"Yeah?" Said Bobby.

"Heard you and Asuka-chan got into a little dispute the other day." Bobby looked surprised that he knew but he remembered how quickly rumors spread in high school.

"Were you able to talk to Asuka-chan today?" Asked Shinji.

"No. Not yet." Said Bobby in a disappointed manner.

"Soka." The three of them finally made it to the clubroom and were walking in.

"But don't worry when I see her I'll definitely…ugh!" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because right when they entered the classroom Asuka was inside carrying some papers. Asuka just stared at him.

"Nani?" Said Asuka.

"Ano…Kora! Hehehehehe…" Bobby had one hand behind his head and just raised his right hand and forced a laugh. However, Asuka wasn't amused.

"If you have something to say then just say it. Otherwise don't waste my time." Said Asuka coldly.

"(_God…she didn't have to say it like that…) _Sorry bout yesterday. I shouldn't have said what I've said yesterday." Asuka a bit surprised to hear this sort of response from him listened more attentively. "I shouldn't have said something as personal as that when I don't even know you. I know it's not my place to talk to you on personal grounds and it's none of my business but I didn't mean to offend you like that and…"

"Baka…" Said Asuka cutting him off.

"Huh?" Said Bobby a bit surprised.

"You don't need to apologize you idiot. Besides…I might have said a bit much back there as well. Now stop being an idiot and hurry up! Everyone is waiting for you!" Said Asuka harshly. Bobby still had a dirty look on his face.

"God! The hell is wrong with her?" Said Bobby as Asuka walked away. Shinji came up and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Take it easy. That's her way of apologizing, trust me I was in your shoes too, a lot." Bobby understood a little about her now and was a bit relieved to get it off his chest.

"So she's in the club as well?" Asked Bobby.

"Yeah. Both her and Shinji-kun are big assets to the club since they used to be EVA pilots so their knowledge as pilots are really helpful while the rest of us learn from them and sensei." Said Junpei. A few minutes later Bobby made his introduction to the club. After the introduction, a slender young person in his late twenties standing about average height with short black hair and forward spiked hairstyle stood up.

"We're glad to have you aboard Duenas-san. I'm Kenji Moto, the club advisor. I don't want to pressure you or anything but I have high hopes in you." Said Kenji.

"So they tell me." Said Bobby under his breath.

"What was that?" Asked Kenji.

"Oh no, I didn't say anything.." Said Bobby desperately shaking his hand and head.

"Oh…Yosh! Let's get to work everyone!" Said Kenji excitedly.

"Hai!" Said the entire club enthusiastically while Bobby gave a sigh of relief.

Back at the secret military base on the outskirts of Tokyo, the Generator Team of the SAOD forces is in the middle of installing the explosive devices on the main power supply for the entire base. As the last charge was being placed, one of the guards making his routes stumbled on them.

"Hoy! What are you doing? This place is off limits! Uffff……" The guard was knocked unconscious as the final charge was set.

"The last charge is set. We have to hurry now, they'll be looking for this guard." The entire team got up and started to make their way to the checkpoint. In the main communication room laid a couple of unconscious workers. The SAOD soldiers had just finished placing the last of the charges.

"Sir the generator team just finished and is en-route to the checkpoint."

"Alright. We better finish up and head to our checkpoint as well." They packed up and left the room.

Meanwhile outside the base about ten miles away, a truck convoy is making their way towards the base and behind followed a big transport truck. The Generator team remained hidden in the bushes half a mile from the truck convoy.

"Alright. The Earth transport is heading this way. Everyone get ready." The entire team took out their assault rifles and taking the safety off to get ready for a gunfight. As the convoy continued their course…

"Man I can't wait till my shift is over. Hey Sarge, lets go to the bar later on tonight after work."

"How many times must I tell you? It's Sergeant. And yeah that sounds good. I think we all…Hey do you hear some…" **BOOM!** Right in the middle of him speaking his truck was blown up from a SAM (Surface to air missile) fired from the Generator team taking out the first truck of the convoy. The rest of the convoy stopped immediately and the second truck went to call in for help.

"Base! Come in! This is Convoy 2! We're under…" Just then he was silenced with a head shot by a sniper from the Generator team. The rest of the Earth soldiers came bursting out of the trucks with their weapons.

"Heh…"Smiled one of the SAOD soldiers of the Generator team as he pressed a button and then charges that was set on the road went off blowing up the rest of the convoy leaving the transport truck unprotected.

Back at the military base a guard went inside the communication room to find the workers unconscious while some were now waking up."

"Hoy! What's going on?" As the workers started to gain conscious the guard ran to the computer and put on a head set to radio for help and signal the alarm. But as the guard was making the call the charges on both the main power supply room and the communication room counted down to it's final five seconds till detonation.

"This is Corporal Yamono! This is an issue of alert two! There are…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He didn't get the chance to finish the call as the charges went off blowing up both the communication room and the main power supply room.

"What's going on? Issue death con 3 and have everyone…Arrrrggghhhh!" The explosion expanded to one of the bridges inside the base killing anyone in the way of the blast. Outside of the base just a little more then 2 miles away from Shinji's and Asuka's school in the old Shinjuku shopping district a convoy had stopped for this was their rendezvous point for them. The Communication team was running as they were making their way to that area.

"We have to hurry and get this over with." Said the leader.

Back in outer space a SAOD space battle cruiser deployed three huge capsules each housing three mobile suits and a mid sized transport truck. The three capsules then entered the Earth's atmosphere down towards the military base on the outskirts of Tokyo.

Back at the school Bobby had a strange feeling and looked back out the window towards the outskirts of Tokyo while Shinji was explaining the diagnostics to him on the computer.

"So that's it. But then again this is just the basic formatting program of a standard MS." Shinji then noticed that Bobby was looking elsewhere. "Is something the matter?" Asked Shinji.

"Huh? Oh no it's nothing. I was just spacing out. I can't believe you guys were able to get your hands on an OS (Operating System)." Said Bobby.

"Well this isn't exactly the actual operating system for a MS since it is a program for the military and the fact that me and Asuka aren't pilots anymore. But this is based on the data when me and Asuka were EVA pilots." Explained Shinji.

"Why didn't you guys become MS pilots, I'm sure you guys would have been great pilots with the amount of experience you guys have." Said Bobby. But Shinji just put his head down looking at the floor and had a sad face.

"…." Shinji was just silent.

"Oh I'm sorry. Never mind then." Said Bobby.

"Gomen…" Apologized Shinji.

"No no no. Don't apologize. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question. You have your reasons so lets just leave it at that." Said Bobby. Shinji smiled back but turned around and frowned once more.

The three capsules that were deployed by SAOD broke into pieces as the nine mobile suits and two transport gun planes emerged and headed towards the Earth military base.

Back at the base in the main control room…

"Sir I'm picking up eleven heat signals! _**It's confirmed! Nine mobile suits and two transport gun ships! **_It's the SAOD! They're attacking!"

"Don't panic! Our communications are down so send out the distress signal and switch over to auxiliary power to activate our defenses. How many MS do we have left?" Said the commander.

"The explosions destroyed 70 of it! We only have five left!"

"Send whatever remaining MS we have left out there and send all remaining units out to the front! Everyone is participating in this battle! We can't let them take the prototypes! Protect it at all costs!" Ordered the commander. "_Sh__imatta__…those damn Neo-__Saipians__…how can this happen…?_" Said the commander making a fist out of frustration.

In the sky the team of SAOD MS continued their course towards the base as five Earth MS were launched from a hanger, canons, and missile launchers and heavy artillery came out.

"Hmph. Only five dinky MS and some GI Joe vehicles. This is going to be over in no time." Said one of the SAOD MS pilots.

"Don't underestimate them Kaguri-san. This place used to be powerful." Said another SAOD pilot.

"Yeah keyword, used to be." Said Kaguri.

"Will the both of you can it. Here they come." Said another pilot.

"No matter. Either way I'm gonna blow them away!" Kaguri's MS pulled out a beam rifle in the shape of a shotgun. "SHINU!" Yelled out Kaguri as he fired a focused laser at the approaching Earth MS but they moved out of the way evading the attack.

The sounds of the battle were heard all the way back at the school.

"What was that explosion just now?" Asked Junpei looking out the window as did everyone else.

"NANI? Are you serious? SAOD forces are here? Why would they be attacking us? Ok fine! I know!" Kenji hung up the phone and turned towards the class.

"Everyone we have an emergency! SAOD forces are in the middle of battling with the Earth Alliance near the border of Tokyo. We have to evacuate and head over to the bomb shelters right away!" Announced Kenji.

"How can that be? _**But we're **__**neutral,**__** they can't just attack us like that**_. I'm worried about my family now. _**Man…I didn't get a chance to eat lunch yet.**_" Naturally everyone is disturbed by the news.

"I know it's hard to believe. We don't know what their intentions are but we have no choice but to evacuate. Now move it!" Yelled Kenji directing them to go outside. Everyone then ran out the door and out of the campus and so did the rest of the school. As Shinji and company were making their way to the exit of the school Junpei stopped.

"Chotto!" Everyone stopped.

"What is it? We have to hurry and get out of here!" Exclaimed Toji.

"There's a quicker route to the shelters. Follow me." Said Junpei and started to dart the other direction.

"Junpei-kun! Arghhhh….I'm gonna kill him." Said Toji running after him and soon later the rest of the gang. Junpei led them down to the basement of the school, went into the maintaince room, and went to the back of the room.

"Here! Help me move this shelf. Hurry!" Said Junpei. Bobby shrugged his shoulders and ran over and the two of them moved the shelf revealing the wall.

"This is the great escape route!" Said Asuka.

"It's a wall…" Said Toji.

"No this isn't right. There was supposed to be a tunnel that leads outside near the shelters." Explained Junpei. Bobby then stared at the wall observantly.

"No. He's right. Look! The paint on this section of the wall is a different shade of color then the rest of the room." Everyone looked at the wall. "What does the school use to cool the boiler?" Asked Bobby

"Liquid nitrogen. Why?" Said Toji. Bobby went over to a locked fence that held the liquid nitrogen, broke the lock, grabbed a tank, and tapped it up against the wall with duck tape.

"Bobby-kun you're not thinking of…" Said Yuki in a worried tone of voice.

Unless your wonder woman and can break down this wall this is our only option. Don't worry, it's only enough to blow a hole in the wall. You guys get back behind something." Bobby unvalued the tank letting the liquid oxygen seep out as the others got behind a stone pillar. Bobby soaked a rag in gasoline, wrapped it around the valve, ignited the rag, and ran back with the others. As the fire reached the valve the tank exploded punching a big hole in the wall revealing a tunnel.

"Lets go!" Said Bobby as everyone ran into the tunnel.

"How'd you know about this tunnel Jun?" Asked Yuki.

"Remember all the war stories grandpa used to tell us about?" Said Junpei.

"About the secret passages?" Said Yuki.

"Back in World War II they used this tunnel as a means to travel to shelters and different parts of the city safely. Hang a left here." As the group made a left they suddenly ran into a mysterious girl who ran into Bobby knocking her down.

"Sumimasen…Daijobu?" Asked Bobby as he lends her his hand to help her up.

"Hai…" The girl took his hand as Bobby lifted her up back to her feet when she looked up. She has blonde hair that ran down little bit past her shoulders but braided with a cute light red pinkish ribbon, her side bangs ran down both sides of her face with the right side being longer then the left. She has dark blue crystal like eyes and was wearing their school's uniform that consisted of a short sleeve top that is white and has shades of pink; the neck accessory and skirt was a red pinkish color.

"How did you get here? Said Junpei.

"Now's not the time to be asking questions!" Said Asuka.

"She's right. We have to hurry up and get to the shelters." Said Shinji as everyone ran off once again.

"Oh by the way I'm Bobby and these people are…"

"Save the introductions till later Bobby-san." Said Toji.

"If we hang a right here and head down the hall it should take us to the shelters." Said Junpei as they continued running down the hall. They went through the door and sure enough the shelter was just ahead but the battle have traveled more closer to the city as they can feel the ground shake and the blows of wind from the explosions. They headed to the first shelter and pressed the intercom.

"Is there anyone in here?. We need to get in!" Said Junpei.

"Gomendasai but we're totally full and can't take another person." Said the man on the intercom.

"Can you make room? There's a girl out here. Onegai…I beg of you." Said Bobby.

"Alright. I'm opening the door." Just then the door opened. "We can only make room for one more.

"That's fine. C'mon." Said Bobby grabbing the blonde girl's arm but she started to fuss.

"Nani? Nande watashi? Iye!" She started to squirm but Bobby placed her inside the room and closed the glass door.

"You'll be safe in there." Said Bobby.

"No what about everyone else? It's not fair! No!" She screamed.

"Arigato. Please look after her." Said Bobby bowing to the man.

"There are two other shelters ahead, one north west and west of here, they're not far, and it's near the old Shinjuku shopping district." Explained the man as the shutters began to close.

"Bobby-kun! Bobby-kun!" Her voice faded as the door finally closed.

"Well we better head out before it gets any worst. Me, Toji-san and Yu-chan will head to the one north west." Said Junpei.

"Alright. Then Bobby-kun, Asuka-chan and myself will head to the other one. Good luck. See you soon." Said Shinji as they went their separate ways.

At the old Shinjuku shopping district the Communication team arrived at their checkpoint where a truck convoy was stationed. They hid themselves behind a building.

"There are more troops then I thought, if that's the case then that MS must be here. Koni. Radio one of the MS to come to our location and look for red smoke." Said the SAOD pilot.

"Yes sir."

Back at the battlefield, the battle intensifies. A hail of rockets landed on Kaguri's MS.

"Ugh! Those damn Naturals!" Said Kaguri.

"I told you not to underestimate them." Said one of the pilots.

"Sir. Araon is ordering one of our MS to help give support at these coordinates."

"Kaguri-san. Do you think you can handle a little support fire?"

Don't gimme that crap. Of course I'll do it. But I'm doing it my way!" Kaguri then blasted off.

"I think you should go with him just in case." The other pilot then blasted off as well.

Five miles away from the base the Generator team was being successfully extracted as a SAOD pilot activated one of the Earth's latest MS.

"Sugoi…This machine is just simply amazing! I can't wait to test it out."

"Takeshi-san! The Colonial have ordered us to come back to base." Said one of the soldiers.

"Sigh…Oh wells, another time perhaps. What's taking Araon so long? Alright lets go." Said Takeshi as he and the transport ship left to outer space.

Back at the old Shinjuku area Kaguri was just seconds away.

"Everyone get ready Kaguri-san is here! Deploy red smoke." The team got their guns ready and threw canisters out to that released red smoke.

"Red smoke! They're here! Battle stations! _**Sir! Enemy mobile suits spotted above us! **_Nani?" Said the commanding officer.

"I'm gonna kill you all!" Kaguri and the other pilot released a hail of bullets destroying most of the convoy but luckily for the Earth forces he ran out of ammo. "Tsk! Looks like I'm heading out. No matter I'm gonna kill them all even without my MS!" Kaguri opened the cockpit and threw flash bangs out into the premises and so did the communication team blinding the Earth soldiers. Then a big gun fight took place.

Shinji, Bobby and Asuka were making their way when suddenly they got lost.

"Chotto! If we go this way it'll be shorter if we take this route." Said Shinji running off in that direction followed by the others. They cut through behind some ruined buildings.

"The clearing is just ahead." The three of them made it over but to find a battlefield. As soon as they came into the clearing a huge explosion took place blowing up more then half of the area setting everything on fire.

"What's going on?" Said Shinji in shock.

"Baka! Now's not the time to be amazed! Look the elevator to the shelter is just ahead lets go." Said Asuka as the three of them ran across the bridge to make their way to the elevator shaft. But half way there one of the near by buildings started to collapse forcing the three of them to jump down onto a transport truck which held two of the Earth's latest MS models. The three of them stood there in awe staring at the MS just then one of the EA (Earth Alliance) soldiers came out.

"What are you kids doing here? Get out of here now!" Demanded the soldier but the trio didn't budge as SAOD soldier came out firing injuring the EA soldier as she fired back killing him.

"Are you alright?" Asked Bobby.

"We were heading to the shelter but the elevator shaft was destroyed." Explained Shinji.

"There's two mobile suits do you see it? _**Yeah. **_Get inside, press the big red button and input 24361 and then press autopilot. It will take you to the other neighboring cities." Said the soldier. But when Shinji saw the other mobile suits his mind just went blank and his entire body froze in place and couldn't move. Voices began to echo in his head repeating the words USELESS…FAILURE…COWARD…in big letterings. Then images of the third impact flashed through his head. Images of Asuka being torn into shreds; images of his EVA unit devouring an Angel. Shinji crashed down to his knees helplessly as Bobby rushed over to him.

"Shinji-kun! Shinji-kun! What happened?"

"It's my fault…it's my fault…everything was my fault…" Said Shinji in a low shivering tone of voice. Bobby was shaking his shoulders trying to snap him out of it.

"Shinji-kun c'mon you have to get in there!"

"Nande?" Said Shinji plainly.

"If you want to live that's why!" Said Bobby.

"Why bother. I'd rather die right now…" Said Shinji. Another SAOD soldier appeared, the EA soldier took aim and fired at him but he took cover.

"What are you waiting for! Hurry up and go! I'll be right behind you!" Bobby looked up at Asuka.

"Asuka-chan go ahead and…" Before he was able to finish the SAOD soldier popped up and fired and shot the EA soldier in the leg. As she fell to the floor some of the blood splatted on Asuka's clothes. Asuka stared at her hands with blood on it.

"Chi…Chishio…?" She then started trembling at the sight of it. Images of the bloody battle she had before the third impact and the fatal injuries were so sever as she was covered in her own blood that it traumatized her. Bobby now rushed over to her.

"Asuka-chan! What's wrong? Asuka-chan!" Asuka continued to tremble.

"Chishio…Chishio…" Bobby took off his uniform jacket and wiped the blood off her, which helped as Asuka started to come back to her senses.

"Asuka-chan. It's ok now, there. It's all gone." Asuka looked up at him but was still a little shaken up. "I need you to head over to that MS over there you got it?" Asuka was still a little dazed. "Asuka-chan! Do you understand?" Asuka nodded and ran over to the MS while Bobby continues to try to snap Shinji out of it.

"Shinji-kun look. I don't know what happened in your past. I know it may be hard you have to do this."

"Nande…? I can't help anyone…I can't protect anyone…I'm worthless…"

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS!" Yelled Bobby finally getting Shinji's attention. "Do you even know what you are saying? Look at all the lives you have saved when you were a pilot. You saved the third district countless of times, saving many lives! Do this not for yourself, but for the sake of others…" Bobby's tone now grew softer in tone.

"The sake of others….?"

"The ones who you care dearly for. The ones whom you love. The ones who are most important and precious to you…" Continued Bobby.

"The people most important to me…who I care deeply for…" Then he thought about all the times he had with Asuka, Junpei, Yuki, Toji, Hikari and his other friends and classmates and all the good times they had.

Just then two SAOD soldiers came out and started firing, it was Araon the MS pilot from the communication team and another. Bobby and Shinji took cover. The EA soldier popped up and was able to get a clean shot at one of the SAOD soldiers in the head.

"TOMAKI-SAN!" Araon opened fire again.

"I'll give you cover just run over to the MS over there." Said the EA soldier, Shinji nodded. She popped back up firing as Araon ducked for cover and Shinji darted over grabbed the cable and the cable hoisted him up into the cockpit now that leaves Bobby and the female officer that ran into bad luck as she ran out of bullets.

Araon came up with his gun drawn and started to make way to where Bobby and the female officer were. He was right in front of them as he quickly turned the corner with his gun out but to find no one. As Araon turned around Bobby came out of nowhere and did a double leg lift kick, kicking the gun out of his hand followed by an immediate right back fist but Araon blocked by doing a right back fist as well. Bobby spun around and lifted his left leg for a spinning left crescent kick but Araon lifted his left leg blocking the attack and followed it with a right hook. Bobby suddenly got into a unique defensive stance where he easily countered his attack by grabbing his arm with his left then stunning him with a right elbow and threw him across onto the other transport truck.

"Shimatta…" Araon then got up but to find Bobby holding his pistol aiming right at him.

"Look. I don't want to fight anymore. Just leave." Said Bobby. But then another explosion erupted in between the two creating a wall of fire between them. Araon ran over to the Earth's latest MS.

"Chotto!" But then the roof above started to collapse as the female officer ran over, dove and knocked him away from the falling debris. Araon got into the cockpit and soon after activated the MS and fled the area before it got worst. The female officer and Bobby then went into the other Earth's latest MS and from that moment the entire roof caved in and the entire area was engulfed in flames. In the midst of the flames a MS rose from the ashes to it's feet and its eyes started to glow a yellow light within the flames…

**Author Notes:** Whew finally done with this chapter, sorry for the long chapter but I just couldn't stop in the middle of the chapter, wouldn't make any sense. Sorry to have kept everyone waiting on this chapter, I've been really busy x 10! Well you know what to do people _**PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEW!**_ Reviews really help me with the story and it only takes a minute or two. Arigato Ja Ne (See ya)

**Preview:** Earth's latest mobile suit the MS Type-S has been activated and Bobby is its pilot but doesn't have any experience in piloting what so ever. More enemy reinforcements make their way towards Bobby but soon Shinji and Asuka head back as well to Bobby's location to help aid him. Will Shinji and Asuka make it in time to help Bobby? Find out next time on Neon Genesis MS. "Rise Strike!" Don't miss it.

**Definitions- **Japanese words have more then one meanin but these are the most used translations. If I missed any definitions please tell me by submittin a review and I'll fix it.

**Sugoi****- **Amazing, incredible

**Soka****-** I see

**Ne-** Hey, say…

**Nani****- **What?

**Iye****-** No

**Ano-** Ummm…Uhhhh…

**Kora****-** Hey!

**Baka****-** Idiot, Moron, stupid, jerk

**Sensei-** teacher

**Yosh****-** Alright

**Hai****-** Yes

**Hoy-** Hey!

**Gomen****-** Sorry

**Shimatta****-** Damn, Damnit

**Shinu****-** Die

**Chotto****-** Wait

**Hora****-** Look

**Sumimasen****- **Excuse me, I'm sorry (Gomendasai is usually used for I'm sorry but Sumimasen can also be used)

**Daijobu****-** Are you ok, Are you alright

**Gomendasai****-** I'm sorry (formal)

**Onegai****-** Please

**Nande****-** Why

**Watashi****- **Me, I (watashi is used for girls only)

**Arigato- **Thank you

**Chishio****-** Blood

**Onii-chan****-** Brother (used if you're blood related siblings but little kids and teenagers tend to use it even if they're not related but up to a certain point. It's kind of hard to explain)

**Eeto****-** Lets see…ummm…hmmm…

**Tousan****-** Father

**Okaasan****-** Mother

**Wakaru****-** Understand?


	4. Rise Strike!

**Author Notes:** This story is based on the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, even though all information and characters are based on the anime, all events are made up. The saga was ended with the movie "End of Evangelion". I did not like how it ended so this is the continuation. In the story, you will see words, phrases&expressions in Japanese; all definitions are at the bottom of each chapter. If you see dialogue where part of a sentence is bold and another is plain then there's multiple characters speaking. If you see dialogue in italics and in parenthesis then the character is speaking in his/her thoughts. My writing style is based on how it would look if it were seen as an anime. Also as a new feature, I added a new theme song, the song is broken down in verses, it is in Japanese but after each verse, it is followed by the English translation. It is not the original song, if you would like to hear the song then e-mail me at and I will send ya the song.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are owned and property of Studio GAINAX, I do not own any of the characters, this story is fictional. No copyright infringement was intended.

**Reviews: **

Sekai ga owaru mae ni

Before the world ends

Kizutsuitemo ii kara atsui negai shinjite

Even if I get hurt, I'll still believe in my burning passions

Yokan no sunrise subetewa…

The sunrise's premonitions…

Koko kara hajimaru deshou

Should all begin from here

Nani mo mienai fuan no naka de…

In the midst of uncertainty, where I can't see a thing…

Ki kinareta koe ga yonda yo

A familiar voice calls for me

Chikadzuki nagara kokoro no honoo dakishimeta

I embraced the flames of your soul as you got closer

Mirai wo kakenukeru…

I rush through my future…

Watashi chizu mo aizu mo hoshikunai

Without needing any maps or signs

Inochi no kagayaki ga moeru

The brilliance of my life burns

Aimai de zannin na sekai de…

In this cruel, ambiguous world…

Aa, yume o saga sou

Let's search for our dreams

Yami ni taore you to mo…

Even if we fall into darkness…

Ai nara kie wa shinai yo

Our love won't disappear,

Chaser

Chaser

**Chapter 4 - Rise Strike!**

In the old Shinjuku shopping district a battle took place which resulted in the entire place to be engulfed in flames and rubble. Just outside, one of the Earth's Type S (Earth's latest mobile suits) was accompanied by a SAOD MS. As they were about to leave the other Type S came out of the flames.

"It's the other Type-S!" Said Araon.

"Let me handle this. You're orders are to retrieve the Type S and escape." Said one of the SAOD MS pilots.

"Besides. No damn Natural can defeat us." Said Kaguri.

"Arigato Kaguri-san." Araon then blasted away. Meanwhile the other Type S that Bobby and the female officer were in was struggling walking. Inside the cockpit the female officer was in the pilot seat while Bobby was squished behind it standing overlooking to what she was doing as she frantically tried to type on the keyboard.

"Arrrrgghh! I can't get the settings right! We didn't have time to adjust it!" Said the female officer.

"LOOK OUT!" Yelled out Bobby as she looked back up at the screen to see the SAOD MS dashing towards them and shoulder ramming them back into a building knocking them down.

"Let me handle this one." Said Kaguri as the other stepped back.

"Yare…yare…" Said the other pilot.

"Yosh…just sit back. This won't take long." Kaguri's MS took out a large sword from its back as the Type S finally got back up on its feet.

"Errrrr…Come on…" Said the female officer.

"TOO LATE! He's coming!" Yelled out Bobby as Kaguri rushed in with his sword.

"DIE!" Kaguri came down with a vertical slash down but they evaded with a sloppy side step to the right. Kaguri made his MS spin with a horizontal slash but they barely ducked in time but was stumbling backwards all off balanced. Kaguri saw this and rammed them again hard sending them flying back and onto the ground once more.

Miles away from the battle Asuka and Shinji were flying off into the sky with the two Earth MS that were left behind and was heading towards safety, Shinji looked back, a small screen popped up on the monitor, and it was Asuka.

"Shinji-kun? Doushita?" Asked Asuka.

"Shouldn't Bobby-kun be here by now?" Said Shinji.

"He'll be fine. That officer was with him so he'll be ok." Said Asuka.

"We don't know that for sure. She was injured remember?"

"Shinji-kun…"

"I'm going back." Said Shinji as he turned the autopilot off and turned the mobile suit around.

"Nani? What can you do? You haven't piloted in over three years! And these aren't Eva's!" Explained Asuka.

"I don't care. I can't just leave a friend behind like that! Are you coming or not?" Asked Shinji.

"Well of course I'm coming! Someone has to watch out for you!" Yelled out Asuka as Shinji blasted back to the old Shinjuku shopping district.

"Baka…" After saying that Asuka blasted back after Shinji.

Inside the military base inside one of the destroyed command stations, a search party came in picking up survivors.

"Kanchou!" They ran over to the captain who was fatally wounded.

"Daijobu Kanchou?" Asked the crew.

"…How is everyone?" Asked the captain. The entire crew had their heads down and looked away.

"Half the base was destroyed by the explosions…along with everyone who were in sectors one through six…"

"And the other half…?" Asked the captain.

"The other half, sectors seven through twelve was unharmed."

"I'm glad…ughhhhh…" Just then the captain died as the crew was overwhelmed with emotions. Just then a man came running in.

"Kanchou! Permission to head out with Gingitsune!"

"Futaba-san!" Said everyone. First Lieutenant Kazuharu Futaba…twenty eight years old with short wavy blond hair and blue eyes and is famous as being one of the top jet fighters there is in the world. But not only that but he is royalty as he is the successor of the Futaba Royal family and prince of Tampura, a new nation that was formed after the third impact. Tampura is a large island almost as big as Japan itself that broke off from the East coast of China during the destruction of the third impact.

"Kanchou is no longer with us" Said one of the crew members as Kazuharu looked down and away.

"Clear out the debris from the launch pad and prepare for launch immediately! Lieutenant go and suit up I'll be assuming command for now. Set up a rescue squad and continue the search for survivors in the base. The rest of you head over to Command station sector 8 and activate Koutetsu Enjeru!" Said the commander.

"Aye Ma'am!" Said everyone and saluted and ran off.

"_It's not too late to save this place._" She said to herself. The crew got to work on clearing out the launch pad. Back to the battle between the female officer and Kaguri the Type S was still on the floor as the female officer struggled trying to get the mobile suit to get back up when Bobby noticed on the screen Junpei and the others were still running to get to a shelter.

"Junpei-kun…" Said Bobby softly as Kaguri walks slowly over to them with his sword drawn.

"Hmph! Not even worth my time. But everything must come to an end." Kaguri swung his blade horizontally and rose his sword up in the air forcing a building to collapse right in front on Junpei and the others who stopped and then ran towards another direction but came to a dead end and was forced to take refuge there with no where to go.

"Shimatta. This is bad!" Said Junpei as the others stood there hiding in the dead end behind the Type S.

"This is the end for you! SHINU!" Kaguri's MS arms started to come down with the sword for a devastating vertical strike to end the battle but Bobby looked over to the control panel and pressed a button and pushed the female's hands which were grasping the joy sticks forward. Just then the mobile suit suddenly changed colors from grey to white with blue trimmings and its arms swung forward and criss crossed in front of its head which stopped the blade instantly.

"Nani?" Said Kaguri. Kaguri then pulled his sword back and thrusted the sword forward aiming for the cockpit.

Bobby then moved both her hands inwards which made the MS suddenly duck evading the stab, he then pushed the thrusters on the side panel all the way up.

"STEP ON THE RIGHT PEDAL! DO IT NOW!" Instructed Bobby which totally shocked the female officer but as she did the mobile suit lifted its right knee and struck Kaguri hard sending him flying back.

"You're trying to operate this mobile suit with this kind of operating system?" Said Bobby as he was looking at the main screen that had the mobile suits configurations.

"It hasn't been completely installed just yet, we didn't have a chance to." Explained the female officer.

"Kono…" Said Kaguri angrily.

"Please move over for now. Hurry!" Said Bobby to the female officer who was still staring at him in shock, she then stood up and moved as Bobby got into the pilot's seat. Bobby brought the keyboard back down and started typing very rapidly but didn't get too far as Kaguri got back up.

Kaguri dashed towards them but then Bobby fired machine gun rounds from two Vulcan machine guns that were placed in the top of the head on the sides. Kaguri was struck by the bullets which slowed him down and as he threw his sword forward for another stab Bobby suddenly moved to the right evading the attack and striking Kaguri with a strong right punch sending him flying back once more on the ground.

"When the weapon is successfully installed, reconfirm the balance system. The seal is opened. Initiate final confirmation of the balance system. Reconfigure the shielding operating system…" Bobby were muttering these words out loud at a very fast pace as his eyes darted from one side of the screen to the other reading diagnostics as he rapidly type on the keyboard correcting and reconfiguring the OS (operating system). "Start system correction. Increase generator output up 15. Activate MS coolant agents beta, gamma. Connection control system completed." Said Bobby as Kaguri slowly got back up.

"This kid…" Said the female officer astonished and confused on how this high school student know how to operate such a complicated machine.

"What's going on? That sudden movement!" Said Kaguri.

"You need any assistance? I'm still here. Or you still have it under control?" Said the other pilot sarcastically.

"URUSAI! I don't need your help. I can take this guy by myself!" Yelled Kaguri as he pulled out another gun and ran towards Bobby shooting.

Bobby jumped flew into the air as Kaguri continued to fire and while in the air he continued on the keyboard in search of the mobile suits weapons.

"And the weapons are…" The weapon menu came up and displayed only the built in head Vulcan machine guns and two assault daggers. "This is it?" A socket popped open on the sides of both legs and it ejected mid sized metal daggers. Bobby then flew down towards Kaguri who continued firing at him.

"Che…baka! Looks like I'm getting involved." Said the other SAOD pilot as his MS got up and took out his rifle.

Kaguri fired another shot at Bobby but he evaded and banked hard right leaving him open.

"STOP IT!" Bobby then came up and thrusted one dagger in Kaguri's neck at a downward angle and the other in the torso at an upward angle.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Screamed Kaguri as his MS short circuited and blew up.

"KAGURI-SAN!" Yelled out the other SAOD pilot getting his rifle ready but was hit by a rifle round.

"NANI?" It was Shinji flying in. Shinji flew past the enemy MS while the SAOD pilot turned around and started firing back but then another mobile suit flew in with a kick and kicked the SAOD MS in the head sending him flying back.

"Kono…" Said the SAOD pilot as he slowly got back up. Shinji and Asuka formed up side by side in front of Bobby.

"Daijobu Bobby-kun?"

"Shinji-kun?" Said Bobby

"You guys are really something else."

"Asuka-chan?" Said Bobby but then a beeping noise came from the radar.

"There's more coming!" Yelled out Shinji. As they looked up six more mobile suits were flying in not too far.

"There they are! Destroy them all!" The three enemy mobile suits then opened fire but Shinji, Asuka and Bobby jumped out of the way while Shinji and Asuka fired back but the three enemy mobile suits evaded. Bobby picked up Kaguri's sword and two assault daggers from the rubble and dashed towards the SAOD pilot from before with his daggers.

"Baka. Rushing head on like that. You'll pay for your insolence!" Said the SAOD pilot but as Bobby was right in front of him, Bobby suddenly darted to the right revealing in the back Shinji who took aim and fired.

"Shimatta!" Said the enemy pilot and suddenly jumped into the air evading the attack and started to fly up into the air backwards but then Bobby expected it as he flew up past him and stuck a dagger into the enemy's side and the other in the back short circuiting him, Bobby used him as a platform and kicked off right before he blew up and Bobby flew higher towards another enemy MS.

"NANI?" Said one of the other SAOD pilots as Bobby was flying towards him. Shinji threw a gas truck that was parked close by up towards them as Asuka fired two rounds up as well. The SAOD pilot shot the truck to avoid getting hit but it exploded right in front of him temporarily blocking his line of sight. From the explosion Asuka's rifle rounds suddenly came out hitting him in the shoulder and leg.

"Arghhh…Why you little…" Just then Bobby came flying through the smoke and fire with his sword as the SAOD pilot's heart just sunk and was stricken in fear as Bobby struck him with a horizontal strike cutting his MS in half.

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed the pilot as his MS exploded.

"This guy…" The other enemy pilots began firing at Bobby but he flew up. One of the other enemy pilots locked onto Bobby. "Heh…got ya!" Right before he pulled the trigger he was hit by a rifle beam.

Shinji, Asuka and Bobby looked over to see who it was. A metallic silver jet just flew in out of nowhere. It has short retractable side wings with a rather large beam rifle attached below in the front with a single powerful engine and four big canisters attached to its rear.

"Dare?" Said Asuka.

"I don't know." Said Shinji.

"Another pest? Shoot him!" The other SAOD mobile suits began to fire at it but he evaded with ease and then released the four canisters that were attached to it but it started to fly around and suddenly it opened up to form four small computerized laser canons and started to fire at the squad of enemy mobile suits.

"Damn it!" The enemy forces scattered around trying to dodge the lasers. Asuka locked on one of them and fired and scored a direct head shot blowing off its head as it fell from the sky like a rock and Shinji blasted off with a short blade and slicing it in half from its shoulder down to its lower torso.

"Yosh. Four more to go." Said Shinji as he blasted off back into the fight.

Back inside the secret military base, in the bridge of Koutetsu Enjeru, everyone was running checks on everything.

"Ma'am! A battle has taken place just outside of the old Shinjuku area. Seven mobile suits are currently in battle. _**Two of them are ours. **_Ma'am! LT. Futaba has just arrived in the battlefield! _**Ma'am! MS Type-S is activated and is engaged in battle!**_"

"(_Good…they weren't able to get it…)_ The guided missile launching pipe. Number 7 to 10 prepare to fire. Charge the focus laser canons!" Back outside in the heat of the battle, the floor underneath them started to move.

"What's going on?" Said Shinji as the floor below them started to open up, Shinji and Asuka flew up off the ground which revealed a big space battle cruiser.

"A battle cruiser?" Said Bobby curiously as he was looking down.

"SHINME!" Yelled the female officer.

"Move! Get out of there!" Yelled out Kazuharu to Shinji and company who flew out of the way as the battle cruiser fired a hail of missiles.

"Shimatta!" Said the SAOD pilot as he was trying to dodge the missiles but was hit by two of them and then the battle cruiser fired its canons which destroyed two of the enemy mobile suits.

"Where did that cruiser come from…Ahhhh!" Bobby came in out of no where and cuts off his arm as he flew down. The other SAOD pilot came up and grabbed the injured MS by the other arm.

"We better get of here!" Said the pilot as he dropped a canister which exploded into a bright light which blinded the Earth forces as they escaped and flew back up heading back to space.

Bobby flew back down and landed to join up with Shinji and Asuka who were already out of the mobile suits and waiting for him.

The scene cuts to where the female officer is lying down on a bench and starts to come to her senses.

"Oh you're finally awake. Bobby-kun!" Yelled out Yuki. The female officer tried to move but a sharp pain shot through her body.

"It's best not to move around like that." Said Bobby as he walked over. She then started to eye Bobby strangely. Bobby sees this and looks the other way.

"I tampered without permission…sorry…" Said Bobby earnestly.

"Here's some water." Said Yuki as she walked over with a water bottle.

"Arigato." Said the female officer as Bobby helped her to sit up as she drank the water.

"Sugoi…This thing is something else! _**I've never seen this model before, is this really an Earth MS? **_Start the engine…what? It's not able to move?" Said Junpei and Toji checking out the MS which got the attention of the female officer and Bobby.

"Hey you guys! You shouldn't be messing around with that!" Yelled out Shinji as Toji was inside the cockpit checking it out inside and Junpei was standing just outside of the cockpit.

"Why did it change back to the grey color?" Asked Junpei as Toji began to crawl out of the cockpit.

"It says the main current has been cut off." Said Toji.

"Leave that MS immediately!" Yelled out the female officer getting the attention of Toji and Junpei. She then shot at them as the two of them ducked. She got up and walked over there with her gun drawn. Bobby ran over to her.

"What are you doing? These guys saved you and treated your wounds. How can you…" She then pointed the gun at him which totally shocked him.

"I'm really grateful for your help. Really I am. But this is top military information and cannot be easily touched by common people." Explained the female officer.

"Huh? But wasn't it just operated by Bobby-kun?" Said Junpei but she pointed the gun at him for his smart remark.

"Over there with the rest of them." They all then gathered up together as she still has her gun pointed right at them. "Report your names." Ordered the female officer.

"Junpei Himara. **Yuki Himara**Toji Suzuhara. **AsukaSoryu. **Shinji Ikari. **Bobby Duenas**" Said everyone giving her their names.

"Watashi wa Maiou Namaya desu. Captain of the Earth Alliance Army. I'm sorry. But I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave as you please." Announced Maiou.

"Ehhhh!" Said everyone in unison.

"No matter what the situation may be. You all have seen it. The top secret of the Military. Before getting in contact with the related department and made the decision, you all will now be working under me." Explained Maiou.

"How can…you got to be kidding. Why does it have to be like that?" Exclaimed Junpei.

"Please do accordingly to what I said." Ordered Maiou.

"We are just ordinary citizens of this city. It is neutral!" Said Junpei.

"What the Military is doing have nothing to do with us!" Said Asuka.

"That's right! But…why is the Army in Tokyo in the first place? This is Strange." Said Toji.

"Yeah! That's why this place ended up in this kind of state!" Argued Junpei but then Maiou shot a few rounds in the air which quickly shut them up and got their attention.

"Urusai! You all don't know anything on what's actually going on! You only say neutral, saying it has nothing to do with us, and treat it as if nothing is happening. Do you all really think that way? This is the top secret of the Earth Alliance, and you all have witnessed it. This is the fact that all of you have to face." Explained Maiou.

"But yours is violent." Said Junpei.

"Don't bother about it being violent or not. We are at war! Space and Earth. Neo-Saipians and the Earth's people!" She then lowered her gun and her tone grew softer. "It is the world outside of yours…"

Back in space in the hanger of a SAOD space cruiser, Araon was doing final run downs with the Earth's Type-S MS. He then remembered the confrontation he had with Bobby down on Earth when he held the gun at him at point blank.

"Look. I don't know why SAOD is attacking. But I don't want to fight anymore! Just leave!" Araon just shook his head. "(_I don't know what it is, but there was something different about him_.)"

"Excuse me sir. Is everything ok in here?" Asked one of the maintenance crew.

"Yeah I'll be done shortly." Said Araon as they floated away and Araon went back to give it some more thought.

The scene cuts inside the hanger of the Earth's Battle cruiser, name Koutetsu Enjeru or Steel Angel when translated. Everyone was found standing around as the crew came running out.

"Kanchou Namaya!" Yelled out a voice.

"San'i Staru." Said Maiou as the crew of Earth soldiers caught up with them.

"It's great to see that you are safe." Said Staru as she saluted and Maiou saluted back. Second Lieutenant Staru Himiko, she has fairly light skin with short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Likewise. It's a good thing that you were able to start up Koutetsu Enjeru in time. You guys really help us out back there." Just then the cockpit to the Type-S opened up and Bobby was slowly being hoisted down by the cable.

"What's going here? Don't tell me that kid was piloting?" Said one of the maintenance crew amazed and couldn't believe his eyes as Bobby got down and joined up with the rest of his friends.

"Kanchou. This is…?" Maiou looked away.

"Man…this warship sure surprised me. Said a voice. It was Kazuharu Futaba who previously landed his jet and was wearing a silver pilot suit." I am under the Earth's Alliance Branch 7 of the Elite Air Unit of the Naval Fleet. First Lieutenant Kazuharu Futaba." Said Kazuharu saluting. The others saluted back.

"I am under the Branch 2 Earth Alliance's Army Special Agent Team. Captain Maiou Namaya." Said Maiou.

"I am the same. San'i Staru Himiko." Said Staru.

"I wish to board this warship. Who is in charge?" Asked Kazuharu.

"You already know that the Captain died but so did his subordinate. Now the person in charge is suppose to be Namaya." Explained Staru.

"The Captain is…" Said Maiou.

"Yare yare…why did this have to happen. Well with your permission." Said Kazuharu.

"Hai. Permission granted."

"And those people are…?" Asked Kazuharu looking towards Shinji and the rest of them.

"As you can see they're young civilians. When they were attacking I don't know why they appeared near the transporting site. I am the one who let him inside and he was the one piloting Sutoraiku. His name's Bobby." Kazuharu turned around now interested in him. "Ah…with his help just now, he also defeated several of the Jins (Jins are the name of the Enemy's mobile suits)." Explained Maiou.

"He defeated those? That kid?" Said Staru in shock as so was the rest of the crew.

"The girl with the orange hair and the one next to her used to be EVA pilots." Said Maiou pointing at Shinji and Asuka.

"Eva pilots huh? No wonder they were able to control our MS with ease. Well this situation is…ano…"

"At the time of expulsion, they are to be together and report and are under command to the Captain of the warship." Explained Staru.

"Soka…." Kazuharu then walked over to Bobby. "But you…it's understandable for these two because of their previous experience as Eva pilots but being able to rewrite the entire Type-S OS which no one here can do by themselves in a brief amount of time. On top of that, you piloted that suit flawlessly even though you've never been inside a cockpit before and with no piloting training or experience what so ever." Said Kazuharu.

"……." Bobby remained silent.

"Are you a Neo-Saipain?" Just then a group of the Earth soldiers raised their guns.

"No." Said Bobby but Staru wasn't convinced.

"Don't lie to us!"

"Put down your guns." Said Maiou as they did so.

"Kanchou! You can't really believe him…" Said Staru.

"If he said he's not then he's not. But make sure you inform U.S. Senator Duenas that his son is here."

"That's his son?" Said Staru.

"Well sorry for creating such a big stir. I just wanted to make some things clear that's all. Hmph." Apologized Kazuharu as he started to walk out of the hanger but stopped. "You know that now SAOD knows our location, they will be back later." Everyone was then startled by that comment. "They will be back to try to take that suit from us or destroy it along with this new warship. This base is no longer safe, we'll be leaving in a week or two to one of our strongholds." Kazuharu then left the hanger.

Thirty minuets past and the scene cuts to inside the Steel Angel in one of the sleeping quarters to find Bobby asleep sitting down with his back up against the wall with one leg stretched out and the other bent with his arm resting upon it on one of the top bunks as the others talk amongst themselves.

"It's unbelievable that he's able to sleep in this situation." Said Junpei.

"He must be tired. It's not surprising, he'd went through a lot today." Said Yuki.

"Is he? Of course he is." Said Shinji.

"What are you talking about, Shinji?" Said Toji.

"Nothing. I'm only thinking of that matter to Bobby-kun, that it must be tiring. Bobby-kun said that he rewrote the OS. When he did…" Said Shinji.

"When…?" Said Asuka a bit confused.

"Bobby-kun also won't know the situation but when he rewrote the OS of course suspicion arose of him being a Neo-Saipian." Scene flashes back to where Bobby brought down the keyboard inside the Type-S and started to rewrite the operating system. "Think about where he's coming from too. His father is a high ranking Senator so it adds even more pressure and burden for him…And now with the weight of being mistaken as a Neo-Saipian and being involved with top secret military information and now possibly becoming that suit's new pilot. It is just a bit too tiring, but he is still able to deal with this? It's just too much for one person."

The scene cuts back inside the bridge of the warship with Kazuharu, Staru and Maiou talking amongst themselves as Maiou hung up the phone.

"Sigh…The Senator has been informed about his son and is glad to hear he is safe. The shelters are almost at 100 percent but the alert status has gone down and will soon let everyone out. It's a good thing the battle didn't carry to the city." Said Maiou.

"What will happen to those kids? We can dump them off back near the old Shinjuku area." Asked Kazuharu.

"They saw top secret information, they are now under Captain Namaya's command. We can't let them go that easily." Explained Staru.

"We'll be fighting with SAOD forces again soon, so you're saying it's ok for them to be dragged into the battle?" Asked Kazuharu.

"I think that the power of Sutoraiku is needed." Said Maiou.

"You're still planning on using it for battle?" Asked Staru.

"By ourselves we cannot win without it." Explained Maiou.

"Has the kid agreed?" Asked Kazuharu.

"I think you should be its qualified pilot for now." Said Staru.

"Huh? Don't give me such hard things. It's impossible to control those things." Staru was a bit startled about his answer. "Have you seen the OS to that suit? It's completely different then our standard MS. None of our pilots, not even Eva pilots can completely pilot that suit. That MS cannot function completely with normal Humans." Explained Kazuharu.

"Then return it to its original state. It can't be like that. The military's secret weapon handed over to a civilian. And not only that! I still think he's a Neo-Saipain. There's just no way some random high school student without knowing anything about mobile suits to hop inside the cockpit and not only pilot the suit, but to rewrite the OS. There's just no way!" Exclaimed Staru.

"Both his parents are indeed from Earth and aren't Neo-Saipians, however…hmmm..nahhh…it can't be that there's no way." Said Kazuharu not finishing his sentence leaving Maiou and Staru curious.

"What is it Leiutenant?" Asked Staru.

"No nevermind just thinking out loud."

"In any case we will be leaving next week and we will without a doubt come in contact with SAOD forces wanting to destroy Sutoraiku and this warship. I don't know if he is indeed a Neo-Saipian or not and why does he know how to pilot that MS but the fact is, that he is the only one capable of operating that suit." Explained Maiou. "Being the Senators son is a big enough burden…now this? It must be hard on that kid…" Said Maiou softly as the screen goes back to Bobby still asleep.

**Author Notes:** Well there's chapter 4, hope you guys liked it and was able to understand with all the action going on. If there's any part that you don't understand feel free to ask me and on that happy note…**PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEWS!** All your ideas and encouragement have motivated me up to this point and helped me upload Ch. 4 this quickly. I also have a forum and I will be answering any and all questions there as well. Well see ya when I see ya. Ja.

**Preview: **(Yukair's voice) Ne Onii-chan. (Bobby's voice) Hmmm? (Yukari's voice) Why do we have war? (Bobby's voice) Eeto…it's because two opposing sides don't agree with something (Yukari's voice) So it's like tousan and okaasan arguing? (Bobby's voice) Not really. It's because two different nations or countries don't agree with the other country or nation's actions or fare in a worldly matter in which can lead to a major crisis on a global scale. Wakaru? (Yukari's voice) Awwwwww…I'm so confused… (Bobby's voice) Next time on Neon Genesis MS… "War Torn World" Don't miss it!

**Definitions- **Japanese words have more then one meaning but these are the most used translations. If I missed any definitions please tell me by submitting a review and I'll fix it.

**Arigato**- Thank you

**Yare yare-** well well; my my (it's kinda hard to explain this one; it's one of those where u can't explain it but you know how to use it. Sorry)

**Fain-** Fine (fine as in agreeing with something)

**Yosh- **Alright

**Doushita-** What's wrong?

**Nani- **What?

**Baka- **Idiot, moron, jerk, stupid

**Kanchou- **Captain

**Daijobu- **Are you ok? are you alright?

**Gingitsune- **Silver fox

**Chuui- **First Lieutenant

**KoutetsuEnjeru- **Steel Angel

**Shimatta-** Damn it, Oh no

**Shinu-** Die

**Kono-** Why you…, this guy… (yet another one I can't really explain sorry bout this)

**Urusai-** Shut up

**Che-** Shit

**Dare-** Who's that?

**Shime-** Fire, Shoot

**Sumimasen-** Excuse me (can also be used for saying sorry instead of Gomendasai)

**Sugoi-** Amazing, wow, incredible

**Gomendasai- **Sorry (formal)

**WatashiwaMaiouNamayadesu-** My name is Maiou Namaya

**San'i - **Second Lieutenant

**Hai- **Yes, yes?

**Ano…-** Ummmm…Uhhhhh…

**Soka-** I see…

**Sutoraiku-** Strike

**Nandeska-** What's up? What?

**Ne-** Say… (used when trying to get someone's attention)

**Onii-chan-** Brother or big brother (used if you're blood related siblings but little kids and teenagers tend to use it even if they're not related but up to a certain point. It's kind of hard to explain)

**Eeto…-**Lets see…, hmmm…, ummmm

**Tousan- **Dad, Father

**Okaasan-** Mother

**Wakaru- **Understand?


End file.
